The Stranger From Ice
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Taking place while they were still stuck on the planet, a crash landing leads the crew of The Christa to take in a stranger who may be able to bring them a new hope with the things he knows. Will his trust issues cause him to keep the secrets to himself or will he share what he knows and bring a reunification? Rated T for possible adult situations


_**I do not own Space Cases. I'm just writing about it.**_

On a morning that seemed less than ordinary on the planet they had been on for more than a few months, Radu stepped off the Christa to enjoy the sunrise. Shortly followed by Suzee and Rosie. They looked around and took in the slight breeze. All of them were silently wishing they could get off the planet even though none of them said anything. They were getting ready to sit down when Radu looked up. Squinting his eyes in concentration.

"Are you o.k. Radu?" Rosie asked.

"Do you hear that?" Radu asked.

"What are you hearing?" Suzee asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like a distress call and a something coming in really fast," Radu answered.

The others looked up with Radu. Before long, they saw a flash and something streak through the sky. Harlan was stepping off the ship and saw it too. The four of them looked at each other and immediately headed in the direction they saw the streaks and the flash going. Before they were passed the Christa, they heard a crash and felt a slight rumble under their feet. They ran faster when they saw several trees fall down where they thought they saw whatever it was, crash land.

They arrived to the area the trees fell down and discovered that a craft had crash landed. They stared at the craft in some shock. Without being told, Radu immediately pulled open the hatch of the craft and pushed it up with ease. Sitting in the pilot seat, presumably unconscious, was a pale skinned male with shaggy, ice blue hair and what appeared to be, a round purple crystal between his eyes. He was wearing brown bracers on his wrists and a buttoned up, sleeveless brown vest. Harlan and Radu carefully pulled him from the craft and laid him on the ground.

"Is he alive?" Rosie asked concerned.

Harlan checked the strangers pulse from his neck. "Yea. He's alive."

"Thank goodness. What do we do with him now?" Rosie asked.

Suzee approached and looked at the stranger. "I don't believe it," she said shocked.

"What?" Radu asked.

"I can't be certain but I'm rather certain I know where he's from."

"Tell us later. Let's get this guy back to the Christa," Harlan instructed.

"The Christa? Are you sure?" Bova asked.

"We can't leave him here. He's hurt. It would be irresponsible not to," Harlan replied.

Radu carefully lifted the stranger onto his shoulders and they headed back to the Medical Bay of the Christa. They explained to Commander Goddard and Miss Davenport what they witnessed and why they brought him back. Though Miss Davenport was angry about it, to their surprise, Goddard understood and was proud of them.

"Since he crash landed here, he may know something about this planet. From where I saw the crash site is on the screen, it seemed he knew where to crash land. Perhaps he can help us figure out this planet because he might actually know something about it," Goddard explained.

Suzee watched over the stranger for the next few hours. When he began to wake, the entire crew was alerted. They all gathered round just as he sat up. When his eyes opened, he jumped off the table and backed up to the corner in a fighting position. Suzee and Bova got everyone to back off and give him space. Commander Goddard carefully approached him.

"I am Commander Seth Goddard," he introduced himself. "You were found unconscious in your ship after you crash landed and then you were brought here. This is the Christa. Welcome to out ship. So please tell us, who are you?"

The stranger lowered his guard just a little bit and looked Goddard in the eye.

"I am Ulrand Evercrest. I am a trader. I had to make a sudden maneuver and the atmosphere of this planet pulled me in. Then my controls went out and I crash landed," Ulrand answered.

"You're a trader? Then what were you doing all the way out in this coordinate?" Goddard asked.

"Being a trader, I don't just trade in one galaxy Commander. I traded some tools to a crew of Melheims. Their ship was a few light years from here. Then, as I said before, I was knocked off course."

"Where are you from?" Suzee asked and stepped forward.

"I'm surprised that of all the people here, it was not obvious to you by my mere presence. I am from Pluto," Ulrand answered with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I knew it," Suzee said with a smile. "Catalina and I used to study about your kind. Others don't seem to believe you exist. We always did."

"Who is Catalina?" he asked confused.

"Oh, right," she said with a chuckle, "She's my best friend from Saturn. She's not here though," Suzee replied.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be saved by Star Dogs. You however, where are you from? You're not a typical Star Dog? Yet you look familiar to me?" he pointed out.

Goddard cut him off and spoke up, "I can assure you that we're friendlies Ulrand. Welcome to the Christa. We will help you in any way we can to help you fix your craft," Goddard informed him.

"Thank you. You're more than generous. I shall check on my craft later. Once I am rested."

When Ulrand noticed Radu, he nodded at him. Radu nodded back and he stayed behind with Suzee and Ulrand when the others left. Radu and Suzee looked at each other and took a couple of steps away from each other. They both escorted him to the quarters he would be sleeping in. They then took him on a tour of the Christa. After the tour, Ulrand sat down to let everything sink in.

The entire situation was overwhelming. Never in his life had he been around so many different races. He was on a strange planet with strange people. He was trying to make sense of it. He already wanted to leave.

After Radu left, Suzee sat next to Ulrand. "So what is it like being from Pluto?" she asked

He looked back at her with a grin and answered, "Probably the same as being from Yensid."


End file.
